


Let Me Be Me Book II

by Zora_Xx



Series: Let Me Be Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is not having it, Karkaroff put Harry in the cup, Multi, Remus and Sirius both teach DADA, Sirius and Severus go with their mates on fulls, Triwizard Tournament, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Why?, all the tasks are on a full moon, for kicks and giggles, when hogwarts is three teachers down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Igor Karkaroff wants to finish off the work of his master and puts Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. What he doesn't know is that Harry is a werewolf and what he hasn't realised is that all the tasks are on full moons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Let Me Be Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Harry’s second week back of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last week Dumbledore had announced that this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The seventh years of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute had arrived. Everyone one of the tasks and balls and Merlin knows what else had managed to be arranged on the night of a full moon. ‘ _Nice one Dumbledore. You’re going to be three teachers down whenever chaos is most likely to reign supreme._ ’  
Dumbledore: Welcome to the night we have all been waiting for.  
Harry: I certainly haven’t.  
Dumbledore: Who said that?  
No one says anything.  
Dumbledore: As I was saying. Tonight our three champions will be selected.  
The Goblet of Fire spits out a piece of paper.  
Dumbledore: The Durmstrang champion is VICTOR KRUM!!  
He gets up, shakes Dumbledore’s hand and goes through into the room behind the staff table. Another slightly burnt piece of paper flies out of the goblet.  
Dumbledore: The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour.  
She does the same as Krum then finally Cedric Diggory is called out as being the Hogwarts champion. Then just as Dumbledore is about to dismiss everyone another piece of paper flies out of the Merlin damned cup.  
Dumbledore: HARRY POTTER!!  
Harry: What?  
Dumbledore: WHY DOES THIS SAY YOUR NAME?!!  
Harry: I don’t know who put that in there but I refuse to participate.  
He gets up and walks out. He goes down to Sev’s rooms and collapses on the bed {yes he has taken his shoes off}. He pushes his face into Sev’s pillow and inhales his mate’s calming scent. It’s a full two hours before anyone finds him and that someone is Sev.  
Severus: Harry?  
Harry: Mmm?  
Severus: What are you doing?  
Harry: ‘M sleeping.  
Severus: Have you been here the whole time?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Severus: What are we going to tell Dumbledore?  
Harry: Tell Dumbledore to take his tournament and shove it up his arse.  
Severus: You really want me to tell him that?  
Harry: Yes.  
Severus: Okay.If the opportunity arises can I tell him about your lycanthropy?  
Harry: Yes.  
He goes to leave. Harry growls.  
Severus: What?  
Harry: Kiss.  
He rolls onto his side and they kiss.  
Harry: Love you.  
Severus: Love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all you little munchkins enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with my Cardinal fics.

Severus walks into the staff room and everyone looks at him expectantly.  
Dumbledore: Well?  
Severus: He says, and I quote, “Tell Dumbledore to take his tournament and shove it up his arse.”  
Olimp: How rude.  
Sirius: Harry’s had enough.  
Severus: Indeed he has. First the lycanthropy, now this.  
Dumbledore: Lycanthropy?  
Remus: Oh you did know?  
Dumbledore: No. Who knew about it?  
Severus, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius and Poppy’s hands go up.  
Dumbledore: And none of you thought that I might need to know about it?  
Sirius: You’re not his magical guardian. It’s none of your business.  
Dumbledore: And who is his magical guardian then?  
Remus: Sirius and Xeno Lovegood. Have you never noticed that Harry and Luna address each other as brother and sister? Or was that just us?  
Pomona: I had noticed it too.  
Minerva: Well all know that Miss Lovegood is quite quirky so I didn’t question it.  
Igor: If the boy is a werewolf then his is unfit to attend this school.  
Remus, Sirius and Severus all point their wands at Karkaroff.  
Sirius: Say that again and you’ll lose the ability to talk altogether.  
Severus: Doesn’t your sister live in Greece Karkaroff?  
Igor: Yes.  
Severus: Then I’d watch your mouth. Harry and the Greek minister are close friends.  
Igor: How come you know so much about him? It’s a bit…  
He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he is stunned from behind by a very angry Harry. Harry walks over to Karkaroff who stares at Harry.  
Harry: Leave my mate alone or you’ll lose your life.  
He turns and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Luna walk into the Great Hall and sit down. Once everyone is seated Harry stands up and walks to the front with Luna, Draco and Neville flanking him. Harry casts a sonorus charm on his voice.  
Harry: Can I have your attention please?!  
Everyone turns to look at him.  
Harry: Many of you are wondering why my name was put into the Goblet of Fire and all I can say is I do not know. I did not put my name in. No I will not be competing even though my name was drawn. May I remind you all that it is illegal to put an underage competitor into the Triwizard Tournament without the consent of their magical guardians? Even if both of my magical guardians were consenting I still could not compete for the simple reason that I am a werewolf. Each and every task and the yule ball have all been planned for the night of a full moon. Merlin knows that that was a bad decision on the part of the organisers.   
Blaise: If you’re a werewolf then how come you’re still here?!  
Harry: Because my lycanthropy is controlled. I’ve been a werewolf since I was in first year. I was attacked on the very grounds of this school by Fenrir Greyback who was covering the back of Voldermort as he drank the blood of a unicorn. If anyone in this school is going to be kicked out it’s Dumbledore who decided that it was a good idea to host detentions in the forbidden forest despite the founders putting that detentions can not be hosted there in the Hogwarts charter. That charter can not be changed by anyone except for the direct descendant of all four founders which luckily for all of you is me.  
Pansy: RUBBISH!!!  
Harry: I call forth the magics of Hogwarts to forcibly remove Albus Dumbledore from this castle and it’s grounds which includes the village of Hogsmead.  
There is a ‘pop’ and Dumbledore disappears. Harry, Luna, Draco and Neville walk out.  
Minnie: Prefects lead your houses and any visitors back to your common rooms.  
All the students leave.  
Sirius: Well…  
Igor: He can’t do that.  
Severus: It’ll be you next if you don’t shut up.  
Minnie: We need a new transfiguration teacher.  
Sirius: I know just the bloke. Haven’t seen him in awhile but he owes me a couple of favours.   
Minnie: Who is he?  
Sirius: Gerrard Lockhart.  
Severus: Are you sure after what happened with the last Lockhart that worked here?  
Sirius: He actually knows what he’s talking about.  
Minnie: I don’t remember ever teaching him.  
Sirius: He went to Ilvermorny. He didn't want to be associated with his older brother.  
Aurora: I can see why.  
Fillius: Me too.   
Sirius: I’ll owl him later.  
Minnie: Now that that is sorted. What are we going to do about Potter? Parents are going to demand that he leave.  
Sirius: Tell those parents to bugger off. He’s not the only werewolf in the castle.  
Igor: Who’s the other one?  
Remus: How much are you charging for the space in between your ears again? Who the bloody hell do you think?  
Igor: I don’t know.  
Remus: Who let you be headmaster of a school because they need shooting?   
Severus and Sirius laugh.  
Bathsheda: They need what?  
Remus: Muggle expression.  
Bathsheda: Oh.  
Igor: Who is the other werewolf?!  
Remus: It’s me you absolute moron.  
The bulgarian idiot turns to Sirius.  
Igor: Did you know about this?  
Sirius: No I did not know that my husband - that I have been with since we were eleven - was a werewolf you absolute waste of space.  
Igor: You’re married?!  
Remus: Congratulations you’re officially the last person to know.


End file.
